demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Gordon/Equipment
Equipment Weapons * Knives: He usually carries a folding knife of some variety. * Angelic Sword: It is sheathed in a pocket dimension, and was made at the same time as the Angel Malahidael. It has an actinic glare to it and is not affected by most physical or metaphysical objects, though the ambiance of Hell has been proven to suppress it somewhat. Firearms * Glock 19 Pistols: He has twin suppressed Glock 19 pistols and he keeps them in their inside-the-waist holsters. Other Equipment * Pencil - He keeps an ever-present pencil in the back pocket of his jeans and it looks like one of those pencils you get for scorekeeping at miniature golf. * Talisman (formerly) -''' It is an arrowhead, made from flint and was probably early Mohawk. Chris Gordon had found it in the first week at his Gramp’s farm. The rawhide thong had come from a buck harvested from the farm. The broken eagle feather behind it had its own story. On one of Chris's grandfather forays to the casino, they encountered a tribal elder of Gramps’ acquaintance. It was him who identified the arrowhead as Mohawk and after examining both the arrowhead and Chris, he had reached into a small leather bag that had hung around his own neck and pulled out the rounded tip of the broken eagle feather and it smelled of pipe tobacco and leather, the feather was behind the arrowhead, making it both a background for the flint point and a cushion for Chris' eight-year-old chest. That necklace/talisman had been with Chris for every demon hunt and banishment that he been on prior to meeting Tatiana Demidova; because of that, it had absorbed some of Chris's power each time. It is better than the soapstone fetishes Chris leaves with possessed or haunted children. * '''Fetishes - When he banishes demons, he gives off a lot of power. Objects made of stone tend to absorb some of that power and sort of store it like a battery. He usually carries a piece of carved soapstone with him when he exorcizes a house or apartment, Indian fetishes. He leaves it behind as protection. So that if any demons come around, they will shy away from the stone. They also helped a few people who for some reason or another tend to draw humankind. * Special Belt with slots for Quarters - '''This uniquely constructed belt contains slots that store quarters made prior to 1965, as those particular quarters contain 90% silver. Chris uses them as Explosively Formed Projectiles, not dissimilar to those found on modern infantry tank-killer rounds; they are shaped chunks of plasma which is effective at penetrating armor. '''Clothing * 'Replacement Clothes -' He has black leather pants that were given to him by Lydia to replace his other pants since they got Tanya blood on him and the shirt was a white Plasma long-sleeve tee shirt. * 'Baggy Clothing -' Chris prefers to wear baggy clothing, as he is uncomfortable with attention to his body or other unnatural traits. * 'Jackets -' He also prefers to wear jackets when possible, though he is fairly limited to the colder months due to his were-like body temperature. Category:Content Category:Equipment Category:Characters Category:Chris Gordon